Using the Bathroom (transcript)
'"Using the Bathroom" '''is the seventh episode of the show "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in a department store, and inside of the department store, Maraya, Haley, and Debbie are looking at clothes. Debbie asks Maraya if she needs to go to the bathroom) Debbie: Maraya, do you have to go to the bathroom? Maraya: No, I'm fine. Debbie (not seen): Okay, but if you have to go to the bathroom, let me know, okay? Maraya: Okay. (While she is looking at clothes, a bubble pops up with what's happening inside of her body. Inside of her body is a full bladder. The full bladder made her want to go to a bathroom right away. She starts to make strange sounds because she can't hold it) Debbie: Maraya, are you ''sure you don't have to go to the bathroom? Maraya: I'm sure, or I meant, I'm not sure. Grandma, I got to go, i got to go! Debbie (sighs): Okay. Haley, can you take your sister to the bathroom? Maraya: Don't get Haley to take me! I'll get Ruff to take me! (then she gets her computer) Computer! Can you please go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods at her as it gets out its arms, turns itself on, and goes to her browser where Ruff's program is at. Then Maraya grabs it and puts it on a flat surface) Maraya: Thanks, computer! Now we need to make Ruff come to life! (looks at camera) I need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (Then she looks down at her computer and says the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of her computer. Then Ruff comes out of it next and greets her) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What do you need help with today? Maraya: A problem! Ruff: What kind of problem? Maraya: An emergency! Ruff: What's your emergency today, Maraya? Maraya: I - I got to go to the bathroom! Ruff: Uh oh! Have you waited too long, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah, and now I really, really have to go! But one problem, I never used the toilet before! Ruff: Stay calm, Maraya. I'll tell Debbie that I'm taking you. (Then he starts telling Debbie and Haley that he is taking Maraya to the bathroom) Ruff: Haley, Debbie. You continue looking at clothes while I'm taking Maraya to the bathroom. Debbie and Haley: Okay! Ruff (grabs Maraya's hand): Come on, Maraya. Let's take you to the bathroom before you get an accident in your pants! (Then they try to run as fast as they can to get to the bathroom. However, they stop in the beginning of a crowd) Maraya: Ruff, how are we going to get through the crowd? I hate crowds. Ruff: Don't worry, I have a way. (Maraya and Ruff run through the crowd, saying "excuse me" every time they reach a person) Ruff: Excuse us, sir! (They ran so fast that the man spun around in a circle and fell on the floor) Man #1: Whoa, did I just see a dog running with a girl at the department store? (Next, Maraya and Ruff run past a girl looking at clothes) Ruff: Pardon us, madame! (They did the same thing to the girl, except that she didn't fall) Girl #1: Wow, did I just see a dog take a kid to the bathroom? Girl #2: I don't know, but if you did, then what a shocking experience. (Meanwhile, Maraya and Ruff run until they reach to the bathroom) Ruff: There's the bathroom! (they stop running) There you go, Maraya. Now you can go! Maraya: But, Ruff. Aren't you going to go in with me? Ruff: No, because this is a girls' bathroom, not a boys' bathroom. But you can take your computer in with you. Maraya: Okay, Ruff. (She goes in the girls' bathroom with her computer to pee. When she goes in a stall, her computer waits for her outside) Maraya: Ugh! I can't do it! (she comes out of the stall) What's taking Ruff so long? He's supposed to be here with me! (All of a sudden, some magic dust comes out of her computer. Ruff comes out of it with a wig on. Maraya gets shocked when Ruff started to be a girl) Maraya: Ruff! You're…a girl. Ruff (whispering): Sssh! Don't tell anyone! And plus, what are you doing out there? Get back in your stall! Maraya: Whoa! (After she falls back in her stall, she tries to go again, but it was taking too long for her to pee. Ruff asks her if she's alright) Ruff: Maraya, are you alright? Maraya (not seen): No… Ruff (thinking): Hmmm… (then he gets an idea) I got an idea! How about if we can sing a little bathroom song? Maraya (happy): Yeah! Ruff: Okay! Then we'll do it! (then he calls on a disco ball) ��Oh disco ball!�� (The disco ball starts to appear as it shines spinning lights. Then some disco music starts to play) Ruff: I'm going to teach you how to use the bathroom for the first time, so you'll grow up! And you can sing along, if you want. Here we go! (Then he starts to sing a song) Ruff (singing): ��If you want to know, how to use the toilet for the first time, I will teach you how to do it It's very easy, indeed I will teach you right away, with five easy steps! The first step is to pull your pants down, And remember to pull your undies too The second step is to just relax, Until something comes out The third step is to wipe yourself, With some toilet paper And then you get back up to pull your pants And then finally, you flush the toilet!�� (Then after Ruff sings the steps out to her, she finally pees) Maraya (singing):��I peed, I wiped, and got back up�� Maraya and Ruff (singing): ��And also flushed the toilet!�� (After the song ends, Maraya runs to the sink to wash her hands) Maraya (looking at camera): It's very important to wash your hands after using the toilet too, so you won't get sick. And then, after that, you dry your hands with some paper towels. And now, I'm done! (After Maraya walks over to Ruff, he tells her that she did it) Ruff: Maraya, you did it! You've used the toilet for the first time! Maraya (happy): Yay! Ruff (grabbing Maraya's hand): Now, come on! Let's go back to where Haley and Debbie are. (They both walk out of the girls' bathroom. Haley and Debbie were already waiting for them to get done) Debbie: Goodness! That took a long time, didn't it? Maraya: Yeah, it did! But at least I finally peed. Debbie: Good! I'm so proud of you, Maraya. And guess what? While you and Ruff were in the bathroom, we found you some undies. Maraya: Yay! I have undies! I have undies! Come on, let's go home so I can try them on! Debbie: Okay! Gee, you're quite excited about trying those undies on, aren't you, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah! (The scene changes where they are back home at Debbie's house) Debbie: Okay, are you ready to try your undies? Maraya: No! Debbie: What's wrong, Maraya? Maraya: We have to wait for Ruff! Ruff (walking over to everyone): Here I am! So, Maraya, are you ready to try your new undies on? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff (not seen): Okay! So what color of undies do you want to try? Pink, purple, or white? Maraya: Pink! Ruff (laughing): As I thought! Okay, Maraya. Are you ready? (Maraya nods her head happily at Ruff) Ruff (not seen): Okay! Here we go! Lay down! (After Maraya lays down, Haley and Debbie back up as Ruff walks up to Maraya. He starts by taking off Maraya's shoes and pants first) Ruff: Okay, now we have to remove your diaper. (He takes the diaper off of Maraya and sees that she didn't do anything in it) Ruff: Wow, you didn't even pee in your diaper! That's pretty good! (He walks away with the diaper so he can throw it away, then he comes back to Maraya) Ruff: Now all we have to do is put the undies on you. (He puts the pink undies on Maraya and then she gets up from her bed) Ruff: There we go! You look great with those undies on, Maraya! Debbie and Haley (cheering): Yay, Maraya! You did it! You did it! Ruff: Great job, Maraya! I'm very proud of you! Maraya: Aw, thanks everyone! I appreciate it! Ruff: Now that we've done that for you, Maraya, I got to go! Maraya (sad): Aw, Ruff! Why? I don't want you to go! Ruff: Don't worry, I'll come back. Maraya: Really? Ruff (not seen): Yes, always Maraya! Always! But now, let's say goodbye! (then he is seen again) Bye, Maraya! See you soon! Maraya: Bye, Ruff! See you soon too! And thanks for helping me go to the bathroom for the first time today! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And remember that I can help you with anything that you have problems with! Maraya: I will! Ruff: Bye bye, Maraya! I'll see you another time! And you know what to do when you have any problems, right? Maraya: Right. Ruff: Good! Now, bye Maraya! I'll see you soon! Maraya: Bye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today! (looking at camera) And thank you for helping me too! I could've done it without you! (stops looking at camera) Now, I think it's time for me to go to the toilet again with my new undies! (She runs away to go to the bathroom again. Then the scene fades out, causing the episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Man #1 (cameo) *Girl #1 (cameo) *Girl #2 (cameo) Trivia *This is the episode where Maraya stops wearing diapers and wears undies for the first time. *There were three characters that made cameos in this episode. *When Ruff was in the girls' bathroom with Maraya, he had to wears a girl's wig so people would know that he was a girl. *This is the second episode where Maraya wore regular clothes. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)